


"Here Comes Magnusson"

by Couldbeamidget



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A second stab at lyric tampering, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:58:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17045021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Couldbeamidget/pseuds/Couldbeamidget
Summary: A Christmas song. Desecrated. Full stop.I'm not even going to bother with a disclaimer, lol.





	"Here Comes Magnusson"

Here comes Magnussen, here comes Magnussen right down Appledore Lane...Smallwood is hanging 'cause CAM's framing half the House again...

Phones are ringing, sirens screaming, Oh what a horrible night...So say your prayers, and stay prepared, 'cause Sherlock's shot tonight.

Here comes Magnussen, here comes Magnussen pissing on the grate...  Janine's baring, John is swearing, track marks are a sight...

Tongues are licking, fingers flicking, oh what a maddening plight...so take good care and kneel right there when Sherlock slays tonight.

Here comes Magnussen, here comes Magnussen, dropping 'cause he's dead... Mycroft's flying, scopes are sighting red dots on your head...

Hudson's freaking, Bill is seeking Mary Morston tonight...so smell perfume - that's Clair de Lune, and John is not alright.


End file.
